Perfectly Wrong
by muffinwolfman
Summary: Why is it so hard to leave? You re so poisonous, but so hard to let go off. Listen to Perfectly wrong by Shawn Mendes while reading this.


_**Taste the poison from your lips**_

Tip-toed, she went up to kiss his lips. Her hand going through his soft black hair. The kiss was slow, but meaningful. It went on for ages. His lips were salty, almost poisonous. First, she would get a good feeling, but the feeling would turn into something bad. The feeling would choke her, make her feel sick to the point where she almost threw up.

 _ **Lately, we're as good as gone**_

"I`m sorry, I have to leave," he said. He stood up from the couch in their apartment and kissed her forehead. There were sometimes where she felt nothing when he left, and sometimes she felt everything. It wasn't healthy. When they first fell in love, she was so happy just to be in his presence. Even if she tried harder to fall in love with him, it would never be the same.

 _ **Oh, our love is drunk and it's**_

 _ **Singing me my favorite song**_

She just couldn't leave, though. Because she knew he was the perfect partner, but maybe not for her. She had known him since forever, she couldn't leave just like that. And the feelings were still there, just a little hidden. Their love was drunk, trying to put on their favorite song. Sometimes they would act like kids in love, other times they would act almost as if they didn't know each other.

 _ **Me and you**_

 _ **We were made to break**_

They were spooning. He was the big spoon and she was the little spoon. It felt wrong. To force herself to do this, to force herself to sleep in positions that wouldn't make anything better. Why couldn't she leave?

 _ **I know that's true**_

 _ **But it's much too late**_

Of course, she knew that his eyes would lit up when he saw invites for engagement parties. she knew that he wanted to get married and have a family with her, but she couldn't. She simply just wasn't the right one for him. But, it was too late to tell him now.

 _ **You're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **And that's why it's so hard to leave**_

She loved him, so much. Maybe not the way she should. She didn't want to lose him, she wanted to have him as a friend. But she was afraid that it wouldn't work after years of a romantic relationship.

 _ **Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **You're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **All the stars in the sky could see**_

 _ **Why you're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **Oh, you know how much it hurts**_

 _ **Every time you say you hate me**_

"You know what, Marinette. One thing I hate about you is that you simply cannot handle changes. You`ll do everything to avoid them. That is what I hate about you!" he screamed. It hurt her so much, because she knew that he loved her, and she loved him back. But was it really the same love?

 _ **But when we're making love, you make it worth it**_

 _ **I can't believe the places that you take me**_

The love-making wasn't really love-making anymore. It was her trying to see if they could be more `perfect`, so she could fall all over again, but it was hard. It was pleasuring, and he reached to places she couldn't believe with her own feelings. He put all his passion and love into it, something that made her feel even more bad about her love.

 _ **There's no use**_

 _ **We were made to break**_

She was praying for them to spark again. Her prayers weren't heard. It all felt so wrong, but so right. She didn't want to lead him on, more like this. They had the same life goals at the wrong times.

 _ **I know the truth**_

 _ **And it's much too late**_

"I don't know how you guys do it, but you're the perfect couple. You guys seriously need to teach me your ways." One of her friends said to them. They thanked the friend. She felt sick of all the compliments around their relationship. Couldn't they see her feelings were just her being afraid of letting go of something familiar.

 _ **You're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **And that's why it's so hard to leave**_

She had so many good memories from their apartment, but also so many bad. Looking around at certain things would make her shiver. One of her favorite things in the apartment was a painting that his sister had given them for their first Christmas. The painting wasn't that special, but it still meant a lot to her. Her least favorite thing was the couch. The couch reminded her of their many fights whom they never found a solution to and pretended that they didn't exist.

 _ **Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **Oh, you're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **All the stars in the sky could see**_

 _ **Why you're perfectly wrong for me**_

Her closest friend had noticed how she never smiled at his texts anymore. How she was trying to seem in love and not only love him. They could see that she was struggling to maintain herself from breaking up. How she was longing to be in love. They had their own life and problems and never seemed to do something with her unhappiness. They didn't tell her, but they could clearly see that he was perfectly wrong for her.

 _ **You're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **And that's why it's so hard for me**_

 _ **Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me, mhm**_

 _ **Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **Hate that you know that I won't leave**_

 _ **Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me, oh**_

 _ **Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **And that's why it's so hard for me**_

She tried to find pro and cons to why she should end the relationship. Her head and her heart in a deep discussion for a better way to happiness.

 _ **Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me, yeah**_

 _ **Oh, you're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **Hate that you know that I won't leave**_

"I`ll leave." She said in the conclusion.

 _ **Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me**_

 _ **Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me**_

"Luka, you`re perfect for somebody out there, but we both know you`re wrong for me." With that, she left him. Knowing he would find someone perfect for him. She left the guy that was perfectly wrong for her.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this. Pleas leave some reviews. Goddibye!


End file.
